


to finding oneself

by fandom_sexual



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_sexual/pseuds/fandom_sexual
Summary: bs title for a barely there story....





	to finding oneself

It was a lead, however small, it was a lead and Clark had been desperate, and so now here he was in a small little village in the UK.

There was not much to the lead, just a name of someone who had something impossible happen to him, and his whereabouts.

Clark has been searching; searching for a purpose, searching for his origin, and that search had led him to Charles.

And now Charles had led him and his search to the village of Little Hangleton, and to the name of Frank Bryce.

It was frustrating because of its obtuseness, but Clark understood, and he had never known Charles to be upfront about anything. 

He missed his parents, it has been three years since he has last seen Ma and Pa, and he ached for home, but he ached for knowledge about himself a lot more, so he sat in the village pub, unnoticed and unassuming, trying to blend in and eavesdrop, gather as much Information about Bryce before he had to ask the villagers directly.

Fortunately for him, Bryce was a hot bit of gossip among them, and unfortunately, he soon learned, a dead lead.

For he had gone missing.

It was disappointing to say the least, but he knew Charles, and knew there was a reason for him being here, so he dropped the pretense and and learned the story of Frank Bryce.

Maybe his search for Bryce will somehow help him find himself as well.

*

The story of Frank Bryce was as interesting as it was strange, and luckily for Clark he has had personal experience with strangeness.

Though all of what he learned was gossipy in nature, instead of factual information, it helped Clark learn what kind of a man Bryce was, and it seemed to him that the old gardener of the Riddle House was not a murderer (as a lot of old villagers believed him to be) at all.

So, his next bit of search led him to the decaying Riddle House, despite the locals warning him that the house was creepy and haunted.

When looking into Frank's quarters didn't give him any clues to his whereabouts, he went and looked for some in the large manor.

The house whined and creaked, with every step and every breeze, and it definitely felt haunted.


End file.
